The Invention is directed to a method and a sewing machine to form sewing patterns with an adjustable stitch width.
In the context of sewing and embroidery machines the term “tapering” means the reduction or enlargement of the stitch width of a stitching pattern during the sewing process. Through tapering, sewing patterns can be created that converge to a tip or widen.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,193 a sewing machine is known, in which tapes with a predetermined width that are strung together can be created via zigzag-stitches. The transfer areas between the two adjacent tape sections are created by predetermined stitch patterns with reducing and widening stitch widths. The sewing patterns are each stored by values of the amplitude of the sewing needle perpendicular to the sewing direction and by the drive values of the sewing material. The lifting of the pressure foot is detected by a micro-switch and serves as an indicator for changing to the respective next pattern of a sewing pattern stored in a sequence. In this manner, edged as well as rounded corners can be sewn.
The possibility to create patterns is limited in this sewing machine.